Last glance
by Shiaru's Judg
Summary: L'étage des naissances est généralement rempli de larmes de joie devant le bonheur que représente une naissance. Pourtant aujourd'hui les couloirs sont mélancoliques , à l'image même du leader. Dir en grey
1. Chapter 1

Last glance.

Titre : Last glance  
Auteur : Shiaru  
Pairing : Bon... vous aller le savoir très vite -  
Genre : Yaoi , drama , angst  
Spoiler : Bah si vous avez lu le résumé vous avez déjà quelques petits indices héhé  
Note de l'auteur : Bon ben cette fic date de cet été ( comme la plupart de mes nouvelles fics..) et elle est déjà bien avancée dans mon cahier mais la fin n'est pas encore écrite ''' J'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y travailler mais.. je vais m'y remettre ! Bonne lecture mes miss !

Chapitre 1.

Le grand hôpital du centre de Tokyo était à cette heure de la nuit peu peuplé , des infirmières passaient de temps en temps dans les couloirs pour se diriger de chambre en chambre mais aucune urgences n'avait été déclarées , au grand soulagement de tout le personnel hospitalier qui pouvait ainsi souffler un peu , enchainant les nuits de folies avec le nombre d'accidents que l'on ressassait chaques jours. Le bâtiment comportait 5 étages et était évidemment très vaste , les personnes peu habituées pouvaient facilement s'y perdre sans indications.. Ce qui était facheux lorsqu'il fallait se dépêcher. Or cette nuit il n'y avait certes aucunes grosse urgences mais pourtant il y en avait une. A l'étage de la maternité une femme d'une vingtaine d'année au moins était en train de mettre au monde dans la plus grande des douleur. A ses côtés se trouvait son fiancé , son amour de toujours , en train de lui tenir la main , essayant de garder son sang froid devant tout ce sang qu'il voyait à moins d'un mètre de lui mais qui sortait surtout du corps de la femme qu'il aimait. Il se retenait de paniquer. Après tout les médecins savaient pertinemment ce qu'il faisaient non ? Il lui avait bien dit que tout se passerait bien , qu'il devait être là pour rassurer sa femme et que..

Un cri plus fort que les autres le sortit de ses pensées et il détourna les yeux des jambes écartées de la jeune future mère pour les poser sur son visage ruisselant de sueur. De sa main libre , l'autre étant emprissonnée dans la main de la jeune femme , il lui caressa tendrement la joue , recevant un faible sourire qui se transforma bien vite en un rictus de douleur. Il lui répondit néanmoins , de plus en plus inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle souffre autant.. non ? Il lanca un regard angoissé vers la sage femme et le medecin présent dans la pièce , regard qu'il n'interceptèrent pas , trop occupés à essayer de faire venir au monde un petit être.

Alors qu'un enième cri rugissait du petit corps alongé et épuisé il serra un peu plus la main de sa fiancée , regardant les réactions des deux professionnels. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui dit rien qui vaille.. Quelque chose ne tournerait pas rond..? Il ne dit rien , se sentant de plus en plus mal à la vue du sang rougissant de plus en plus les draps blancs.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et lui dit le plus posément et tendrement possible :

- Courage ma chérie.. Je.. On est tous avec toi.. Je t'aime à la folie. Toi et notre enfant.

Et il lui dédia un sourire tendre. Le dernier.

plus tard

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Tout va bien , demanda une voix hésitante.

Il ne leva même pas la tête , ne l'entendant même pas. Il restait ainsi prostré sur les sièges inconfortables de l'hôpital , son portable entre les mains. Il l'avait appelé.. Il avait appelé la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé.. Et maintenant il le regrettait.. Mais il regrettait tellement de chose à présent.. Il en venait même à regretter de s'être occupé moins d'elle.. D'avoir consacré autant de temps au groupe et si peu à elle.. à eux.

L'infirmière venue lui parler finit par se résigner en croisant le regard de la sage femme buvant son café , le moral dans les chaussettes. Elle se détourna donc du jeune homme et alla à son tour s'occuper de ses patients..

Il n'étouffa même pas un soupir en l'entendant partir. Il aimerait tellement être seul et à la fois ne pas l'être.. C'était si contradictoire. Il sursauta soudain violemment , une main venait de se poser sur son épaule et il releva vivement la tête. Pour croiser le regard inquiet de son chanteur. Kyô.. Pourquoi t'es tu senti obligé de venir.. Il rit d'un rire sans joie. Comme si il pouvait être inquiet pour elle.. pour eux..

- Kaoru ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Il le fixe , l'air de rien. L'attitude du blond le ferait presque vomir. Pourquoi demande-t-il de leurs nouvelles alors que tout ce qui l'interesse c'est lui ? Espèce d'hypocrite.. et menteur.  
Il se lève alors , dépassant Kyô d'une demi tête ( note : pardon chibimono j'avais mis d'une bonne tête avant -- ) et le fixe rageusement.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi ?! Pourquoi tu crois que j'suis sur ce putain de siège en attendant quelqu'un que je n'ai pas envie de voir ?!

Kyô ne dit rien. Il n'a rien à répondre a ca. Après tout il avait été le premier étonné en voyant le nom du leader s'afficher sur son portable.. sur le coup son coeur s'était gonflé d'une joie incommensurable mais maintenant il se cassait littéralement petit à petit en morceaux. Mais pourtant il le savait , il savait que Kaoru serait froid et cassant avec lui mais c'était plus fort que lui , il ne pouvait contrôler ses sentiments et ses émotions.. Il n'était qu'un être humain..

Il ne baissa néanmoins pas la tête et ne montra pas qu'il était blessé sur le coup , reposant une question.

- Kaoru.. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé. Où est Mitsuko ?  
- A ton avis ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec elle ?! C'est pas dur à deviner quand même , tu es vraiment..

Il ne finit cependant pas sa phrase , le blond l'ayant collé à lui , enserrant sa taille de ses bras en disant fermement :

- Maintenant calme toi.. Je suis là Kaoru tu n'es pas seul.. Tu n'as pas à être agressif.. On est là nous..

Le leader resta un moment pétrifié avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras du chanteur qui se retenait de le serrer plus fort contre lui , sachant que ce geste il ne le ferait pas cinquante fois dans sa vie.. hélas.. Il caressa tendrement , malgré lui , le dos de son aîné en essayant de le rassurer un minimum , lançant un regard gêné aux infirmières qui les fixaient avec pitié.

Le blond ne sait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés , cinq minutes ? Une demi heure ? Il n'en savait rien mais peu importait. Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en mains , Kaoru étant trop au bout du rouleau pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il fit assoire son leader a nouveau sur le siège à coté d'eux et se pencha tendrement vers lui , passant sa main avec hésitation dans ses cheveux noir ou s'agitaient quelques mèches folles de couleur blonde.  
Il se mit a autour de son oreille et dit doucement :

- Reste ici Kaoru , je reviens , patiente un peu.

Il s'élanca alors d'un pas rapide vers le comptoire où se trouvait toujours l'infirmière , les regardant d'un air attristé.

- Excusez moi ?

La mort de Mitsuko avait été un accident. Un bête accident. Qui aura cependant coûté la vie d'une si jeune femme.. Il recracha la fumée provenant du cylindre qu'il tenait dans ses doigts glacés et étouffa un soupir. La société actuelle ne devrait pas permettre de tels accidents. Une mort aussi bête ne faisait absolument pas honneur à la personne , aussi vieille soit-elle. Et les personnes qu'elle laissait anéanties ne méritaient certainement pas ça. Quiconque avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment de malaise et de déchirement en apprenant la mort d'un proche ne méritait pas ca. La vie était quelque part injuste.

Mitsuko laissait , elle , deux personnes derrière elle. Kaoru et son enfant.. Tomoe. Dès que l'infirmière avait bien voulu il avait entrainé le leader à sa suite et ils avaient pu faire leur première vraie rencontre avec elle. Tous les nouveaux nés étaient couchés dans leurs petits lit dans une salle avec une vitre où l'on pouvait les comptempler à souhait. Et dès que Tomoe leur fut indiquée Kaoru éclata en sanglot en posant sa main sur la vitre. Le blond n'avait pas oser au début faire quoi que ce soit avant de s'accroupir auprès de lui et de le serrer affectueusement en signe de réconfort.

- Sois fort Kao.. Tu dois vivre en pensant qu'elle ne te.. que ne vous laisse pas seuls , elle vivra à présent à travers toi et à travers Tomoe d'accord ? Laisse couler tes larmes maintenant , tu en a le droit.. Avant de devoir te redresser et donner le meilleur avenir possible à votre fille ne ?

L'aîné n'avait pas répondu et ses sanglots avaient redoublés alors que Kyo s'affairait à le consoler un tant soit peu tout en priant silencieusement pour un avenir meilleur pour eux.

A présent quelques jours avaient passés , quelques jours où il avait confié le leader à Toshiya. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées étaient toujours dans sa mémoire et le hantait vicieusement. Quelque part il savait que Kaoru n'avait absolument pas tort et cela lui faisait mal car il ne l'avait pas voulu. Il n'avait ni voulu tomber amoureux de lui ni encore être la personne qu'il avait appelé pour venir le chercher. Il étouffa un enième soupir en écrasant sa cigarette sur le bitume. Il leva la tête au ciel , en proie à des sentiments tellement contradictoires qu'il pourrait en perdre la tête. Le ciel vu d'ici était totalement blanc , un présage sans doute d'une tombée de neige en cours de soirée.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le grand edifice et entra à l'intérieur sans un regard pour l'insigne. Kaoru était debout pour changer , appuyé d'un air absent sur le comptoire de l'accueil et son pied tapotait nerveusement le sol. Il s'approcha vivement tout en baissant les yeux et arrivé à sa hauteur demanda :

- Alors ?

Le leader mit un petit temps avant de lever la tête vers lui et de lui répondre mécaniquement qu'ils pourraient partir d'une minute à l'autre. Kyo s'appuya ensuite sur le mur d'en face , s'obligeant à regarder dans une direction inverse de celle de Kaoru. Il avait hâte de partir d'ici et il n'était certainement pas le seul. Mais il se demandait pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait dû accompagner Kaoru alors qu'il avait considérablement baissé dans son estime depuis.. depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses penchants et ses sentiments par la même occasion. Il ne savait pas et il avait peur de la réponse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lui poser la question mettrait un terme à toutes ses pensées/questions mais il n'en avait ni le courage ni la force.

L'infirmière avec qui il avait discuté la dernière fois s'avancait enfin vers eux et il se décolla rapidement du mur , les yeux figés sur le petit être qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et en eut les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était adorable. Il voulut le dire à Kaoru mais celui-ci était toujours sur le comptoire , les yeux dans le vide. Lassé et quelque peu désarsonné il voulut s'approcher de lui mais la jeune femme insista et la lui mit dans ses bras. Un peu gauche il ne la refusa évidemment pas et ne put etouffer un petit murmure de gagatissement en la voyant remuer dans ses bras.

Il s'approcha alors de son leader sous l'oeil confiant de l'infirmière et il se colla presque à lui pour la lui montrer avant de parler doucement en la regardant avec tendresse.

- Regarde Kao.. ta p'tite fille comme elle a les même yeux que toi.. Et la bouille de Mitsuko. Regarde , sois fier de ta fille.

Il la lui tendit ensuite un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras tout aussi gauchemment que le chanteur précédemment. Il l'observa attarder sa main sur la joue potelée de la petite Tomoe et ne put s'empêcher de trouver Kaoru terriblement beau en cet instant. Ce qui lui fit horriblement mal et il se recula vivement , souhaitant ardemment que son leader n'ait pas fait attention à la faible distance qui séparait leurs deux corps quelques instants plus tôt. Il baissa alors la tête , honteux d'être spectateur d'une telle scène alors que l'un de ses personnages principaux était décédé.  
Quelques minutes après ils étaient sur le parking de l'hopital , se dirigeant dans un silence pesant vers la voiture du leader. Kyo avait repris la eptite des bras de Kaoru et maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés près du véhicule il ouvrit la portière arrière d'une main et déposa l'enfant dans le petit siège installé depuis quelques temps déjà pour elle. Il vérifia qu'elle était solidement attachée et qu'elle ne risquait pas de voler au moindre freinage avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front.

Il referma ensuite la portière et s'accouda à celle de devant , Kaoru ayant pris place coté conducteur pendant ce temps. Le leader se tourna doucement vers lui , évitant néanmoins son regard et demanda :

- Tu ne montes pas ?

Le blond sourit faiblement et fit non de la tête. Les sourcils du semi-blond se froncèrent et il insista quand même :

- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui , oui.. Un peu d'air ca va me faire du bien.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Il baissa la tête et recula un peu de la voiture , s'attendant à ce que son leader mette à présent le contact. Ce qu'il fit mais le chanteur l'arrêta , poussé par il ne savait quelle force.

- Kaoru ?

Il se tourna vers lui , un air interrogateur sur le visage. Visage que Kyo refusait obstinément de regarder.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je vienne avec toi ? Pourquoi.. moi ?  
- Pour que tu comprennes définitivement que tes sentiments envers moi n'ont pas raison d'être.

Kyo eut un temps d'arrêt devant ces paroles froides et blessantes et il s'autorisa le fait de regarder son vis à vis. Mauvaise idée car tout ce qu'il vit fut un visage sérieux et ennuyé. Déglutissant difficilement il répondit d'une voix blanche :

- Bien.

Et il tourna les talons , refusant de regarder en arrière et se précipita dans la première bouche de métro qu'il put trouver en essuyant la seule et unique larme qu'il s'autorisait à laisser couler.

Tsuzuku

Niaa premier chapitre de cette fic que je laissais pourrir dans mon cahier - suis fière XD  
Bon la suite c'est pas pour demain je préviens direct ceci est un premier essai pour voir si ca vous plait.. je m'excuse aussi pour quelques incohérences mais je ne suis pas une experte des bébés ok --

voilà sinon je VEUX votre avis , je déteste perdre mon temps à essayer de faire plaisir à des lectrices alors qu'elles ne font pas plaisir à l'auteur èé A bon entendeurs - Bisouilles tout plein !!!! ( la suite de Shinryôsho est aussi en cours - )

Shiaru , 30 septembre 2007.


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Last glance_

_Auteur : Shiaru_

_Pairing : Bon... vous aller le savoir très vite -_

_Genre : Yaoi , drama , angst_

_Spoiler : Bah.. comme si j'allais en donner ._

_Mot de l'auteur : Alors euh je tape enfin ce chapitre , sous la menace de Ryû-sama XD_

**Chapitre 2 : Où un chanteur pleurant à chaude larme et un guitariste fou de rage ne font pas bon ménage**

Ses mains étaient glacées par le froid mais il ne le sentait pas , peu lui importait actuellement. Le froid s'engouffra à présent dans sa veste à mesure qu'il montait les marches menant à la " vie" extérieur du métro. Une fois la tête à l'extérieur il la releva , surpris , en sentant des flocons tomber tout doucement , presque timidement sur son épaule. Il neige , comme il l'avait prévu. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il accéléra un peu la cadence , s'étant rendu compte un peu tard qu'il s'était arrêté pour fixer le ciel devenu d'un blanc pur. Pur.. Ce qu'il ne serait jamais. Il put enfin se diriger vers sa rue , regardant sans les voir les quelques couples et personnes seules rentrant chez eux. Son coeur se serre alors et il ne put à nouveau s'empêcher de baisser la tête , refusant de voir tout ce bonheur autour de lui qu'il ne possédait absolument pas. Bonheur ? Qu'il y avait-il dans sa vie qui pouvait le rendre heureux ? Les concerts et le groupe ? Certes mais n'était-ce pas trop insuffisant pour remplir une vie ? Des amis ? Bien sûr qu'il en avait , comme la majorité des gens. Mais cela lui était presque égal à présent d'en avoir ou non.. Une personne qui l'aimerait. Voilà ce qui lui manquait.

Il étouffa un soupir en rigolant faiblement. Qui pourrait donc l'aimer ? Il pensa directement à Kaoru. Kao.. Le leader de Dir en grey mais aussi le leader de sa vie..

Qu'il était idiot. Stupide.. Comment oses-tu penser à Kaoru ? Tu ne le mérites pas et puis de toute façon cela ne mène à rien..

Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer , lui , cet homme si charismatique et droit , celui pour qui il donnerait à présent sa vie car sa vie à présent c'est lui.

Quelques larmes vinrent embuer ses yeux et il se dépêcha de les effacer. Il s'était promis qu'il ne pleurerait plus , qu'il devait vivre sa vie sans penser à ses sentiments et laisser Kaoru en paix.

Mais n'est-ce pas lui qui refuse de me laisser dans mon coin ? N'est-ce pas lui qui m'a appelé alors qu'il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas espérer quelque chose ? Il secoua la tête nerveusement , essayant de fuir les images qui l'assaillent en cet instant. Les images de la veille de l'accouchement où il lui a malencontreusement avoué ses sentiments. Un sourire amer s'étira sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il approcha de son immeuble. N'était-ce pas une façon pour lui de me faire encore plus souffrir ?

Non.. Kaoru n'était pas comme ca.. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi froid et cruel. Une image lui vint d'un leader souriant.. Lors du live de L'Osakajo Hall en 99.. Là où tous étaient resplendissant. Là où ton sourire éclaircissait toute la scène et que je me mettais derrière toi alors que tu jouais l'un de tes solos.

Son sourire amer s'effaça lorsqu'il arriva en bas de son immeuble. Une large silhouette cachée dans une longue veste était appuyée contre le mur du hall , et savourait en silence une cigarette dans la pénombre. Des cheveux mi long à reflet rouge nullement dissimulés apparaissaient à mesure qu'il avançait prudemment. Il s'arrêta alors que la personne se redressait et s'avançait vers lui , un sourire franc sur le visage.

- Die ?

- Hey , Kyo. Ca fait un petit temps que je t'attends , tu as éteint ton portable ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois.

Il écarquilla les yeux surpris et ne put que secouer la tête négativement. La présence du deuxième guitariste l'intriguait profondément , pour quelle raison était-il venu ? Cependant il n'osa pas formuler cette question et resta silencieux. Le roux , nullement découragé par ce peu de réaction continua sur sa lancée en lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux.

- Hey Chibi ! Tu me laisses monter ? Je me les gèle depuis un petit bout de temps moi.

Il acquiesça doucement et ouvrit la porte , laissant son ami passer après lui avant de la refermer. Il habitait au deuxième étage et le passage dans l'ascenseur se fit dans un petit silence pas vraiment tendu , plutôt serein. Mais malgré tout il tremblait et n'avait de cesse de jouer avec ses mains tellement il angoissait. La petite sonnerie indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés retentit , le faisant sursauter et il se dirigea alors d'un pas vif vers sa porte , ses clés à la main avec le guitariste sur ses talons. Une fois celle ci ouverte , il le laissa entrer avant de faire de même et de se dés-hausser. Il pénétra ensuite dans le salon , Die derrière lui et lui fait signe de s'asseoir.

- Tu veux un truc à boire ?

- Un chocolat chaud.. c'est possible ?

Il lui fit un petit sourire et sans plus de cérémonie partit préparer deux chocolats chauds. Une fois le lait mis à chauffer il revint vers le salon et s'assit en face de son ami , dans une pose pas trop décontractée. Après tout il ignorait toujours les raisons de sa visite.. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. La semaine avait été tellement dure que ses nerfs étaient à bout et il ne contrôlait plus trop ses réactions.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu juste pour avoir de mes nouvelles.. ne ?

Un léger sourire gêné fleurit sur les lèvres du roux mais il maintint cependant son regard tout en se mettant plus droit.

- Tu sais bien que je veux toujours avoir des nouvelles de toi -

Il fit une petite pause tout en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué de parler de ce qui le préoccupe néanmoins il fit un petit effort.

- Je m'inquiétais.. pour toi.

Le blond lui lança un regard étonné. Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Pourquoi ? A cause de Kaoru ? Kyo sourit , touché.

- Die.. Il ne fallait pas.. Je vais bien regarde.

Il tenta d'agrandir quelque peu son sourire mais il n'y parvint pas , l'effort était trop grand alors furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi faible , il baissa la tête , se cachant ainsi derrière ses longues mèches. Le guitariste s'approcha doucement de son ami et s'accroupit devant lui , posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Kyo.. Ca n'a pas été ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de me laisser y aller à ta place ! Je n'aurais pas..

- Pardon..

Le roux se tut d'un coup , surpris par ces excuses. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je ne t'engueule pas tu sais..

Le blond se cacha le visage sous son écharpe qu'il avait laissée autour de son cou. Il refusait qu'on le voit pleurer. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer après ça. Il serra férocement les dents mais les larmes vinrent petit à petit d'elles même et il ne put s'empêcher ainsi de se haïr encore plus. Arrête de pleurer ! Tu te rends encore plus misérable que tu ne l'es déjà ! Ne t'étonnes pas si tu inspire à ce point la pitié à Kaoru.. Kaoru..

Ses larmes redoublèrent et il n'avait de cesse de répéter ' pardon ' à mesure qu'il sentait son corps être victime de soubresauts. Die sentit la panique le gagner petit à petit et il entoura maladroitement les épaules du petit blond. Le bruit des sanglots étouffés résonna alors dans la pièce et berça les deux hommes.

- Hey ! Kaoooo ! Elle est trop miminouchette cette gamine ! T'es sûre que c'est ta fille , demande un Shinya fixant et s'avançant vers son leader d'un air suspect.

Le batteur eut droit au plus noir des regards avant de laisser le chemin libre et d'aller s'échouer sur le canapé le plus proche en se faisant le plus petit possible. Le leader déposa ses affaires sur la grand table ronde séjournant en plein milieu de la pièce et étouffa un soupir de soulagement en regardant la petite endormie. Il avait cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à la salle de répétition ! Depuis ce matin elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et il avait bien évidemment très peu dormi.

D'abord fâché il admira quelques instants la petite bouille de sa fille avant de laisser échapper un petit sourire. Shinya avait raison , elle était à croquer. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de la déposer avec précaution de son petit fauteuil au même instant où la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître le batteur et le chanteur. Le regard de Kyo croisa le sien avant de se détourner pour déposer son sac dans un coin de la pièce. Shinya s'était alors relevé et sauta sur le dos de Toshiya en signe de bienvenue.

- Saluuut !

Le bassiste rit doucement devant la bonne humeur de son ami et s'écarta de lui pour déposer à son tour ses affaires. Il observa Kyo s'installer sur le canapé en se faisant plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà [1 et s'avança , le batteur sur ses talons , vers son leader. Il lui sourit d'un air compatissant avant de détourner les yeux vers la fillette qui leur faisait face , un grand sourire ornant son si petit visage. Kaoru lui fit une grimace en voyant cela.

- Mince elle s'est réveillée..

Shinya se mit lui aussi a sourire gentiment et s'approcha de la petite. Tomoe , qui regardait jusque là les trois hommes d'un air particulièrement curieux , détourna les yeux pour fixer pleinement le roux. Il sourit davantage et commença à lui parler.

- Coucou petite miss ! Comme tu es toute choupi , c'est pas normal.. , dit-il en faisant une petite moue inquiète. Avec ton papa tu dois pas trop rigoler ne ? Je vais arranger ca.

Il passa alors ses mains sur ses propres joues devant l'air incrédule des deux autres musiciens qui observaient cette drôle de petite conversation.

- Tu me voiiiis ? Ne ? Tu me vois ?

Kaoru et Toshiya haussèrent tous deux les sourcils. Shinya avait-il bu ? Le batteur posa d'un coup ses mains sur ses yeux et continua.

- Et tu me voiiis plus , fit-il en éclatant de rire.

La petite fille l'observa avec encore plus de curiosité et clignait sans arrêt des yeux. Shinya , fier de lui , continua son petit jeu.

- Là tu me vois ! Et tu me voiis plus !

Kaoru se dit qu'il était temps de calmer le batteur qui commençait à lui faire peur et il prit les mains de Shinya pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Shinya c'est bon , je crois qu'elle a compris ne ?

- Mais que t'es rabat-joie ! Je voulais juste la divertir moi , fit-il en boudant.

- Oui ben..

Il fut malheureusement interrompu par un cri de rage qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Kyô et tous regardèrent le bébé avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est elle qui vient de faire ça , demanda Toshiya qui avait sursauté violemment.

Le leader ne répondit pas et s'approcha doucement de sa fille en déglutissant difficilement. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir lorsqu'un enfant pleurait.

Il la saisit délicatement et la prit dans ses bras , en la berçant un peu et en lui parlant mais ceci aggrava la situation et elle se mit à hurler de plus belle. Kaoru manqua de peu de la lâcher par terre et le chanteur , n'ayant pas bougé de sa place depuis tout à l'heure , se leva et prit fermement la petite des bras du leader , ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément . Il la mena jusqu'au canapé ou il se rassit et commença à lui fredonner une chanson tout en la berçant doucement.

C'est ce moment que choisit le guitariste roux pour débarquer dans la salle , tombant nez à nez avec trois idiots qui observaient abasourdis le chanteur. Il lâcha un faible sourire attendris à son ami qui avait relevé la tête vers lui avant de déposer son sac près de la table. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et observa Kaoru en grognant légèrement. Il avait promis à Kyo de ne rien faire où du moins ne rien faire qui pourrait retomber sur le chanteur. Pour lui c'était impensable qu'il reste là sans agir , une discussion avec le leader s'avérait nécessaire. Voilà ce qu'il se disait depuis tout à l'heure seulement rien que la vue de Kaoru avait fait tomber tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Là tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire c'était encastrer son leader dans le mur le plus proche. Calme Die.. , se dit-il.

La voix de Kyo résonnait dans toute la pièce et cela n'apaisait pourtant pas le guitariste , contrairement à la petite qui s'était très rapidement rendormie. La voix douce et enivrante du chanteur fredonnant les paroles de Riyû avait quelque chose de magique et plus personne n'osait bouger. Lorsqu'elle s'éteignit un long silence s'installa et Kyo continua de garder la tête baissée , refusant de rencontrer le regard de Kaoru qu'il sentait pourtant très bien sur lui. Il se leva finalement et posa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras de son père sans pour autant le regarder. Il se rendit ensuite auprès de Die qui sentit son sang bouillonner en voyant le regard indifférent du leader suivre le chanteur. Il lui lança un regard noir avant de regarder le blond se rasseoir à nouveau dans la canapé , accompagné de Shinya.

Kaoru haussa les sourcils devant ce regard haineux et ne se laissa pas faire.

- T'as un problème Die ?

- Tu crois ? Qui te dit que c'est pas toi qui en a un ?

Les deux musiciens se fixaient froidement et la tension commençait à être palpable. Toshiya voyant cela hésitait entre intervenir gentiment ou les laisser faire. Après tout ils étaient adultes et vaccinés.. Shinya observait lui aussi ses deux amis en hésitant , seul Kyo semblait vouloir autre chose. Il regardait ses mains en se maudissant d'avoir parlé à Die. S'il n'avait rien dit le guitariste n'aurait surement pas été d'aussi mauvaise humeur. C'était encore de sa faute.

Le leader soupira d'un air ennuyé et lui tourna le dos , déposant sa fille dans son petit siège avant de se diriger vers la machine à café. Die devant ce peu de réaction se leva , énervé.

- Kaoru je t'ai posé une question !

Le brun prit son café et se tourna alors vers lui , le visage indifférent. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses longues mèches brunes pourtant le roux savait pertinemment que son visage était aussi expressif que ses yeux en cet instant.

- Et alors , fit-il en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palet.

Le guitariste s'avança vers lui mais Toshiya s'approcha à son tour tout en essayant de les calmer.

- Euh Die.. Kaoru ne t'a rien fait , ne sois pas aussi agressif.

- Toucher à mon meilleur ami revient à me toucher moi , cracha-t-il à l'intention de Kaoru.

Le leader sourit légèrement d'une manière ironique avant d'engloutir son café. Il le jeta ensuite négligemment dans la poubelle posé juste à coté de la machine et croisa les bras , se tournant complètement vers son ami.

- Que c'est touchant.. Je devrais verser une petite larme ?

Die fronça davantage les sourcils tout en serrant les poings , l'attitude de Kaoru était en train de le dégoûter profondément.

- Tu pourrais même en tremper ma chemise que ça ne serait pas suffisant !

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désolé , pourtant le sourire qu'il arborait en cet instant ne trompait personne.

- On ne t'as jamais appris à t'excuser au moins une fois dans ta vie quand tu fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- Alors pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ?

Le sourire de Kaoru s'agrandit légèrement.

- Je ne m'excuse pas pour des choses sans intérêt.

La phrase avait été lâchée si lourdement que personne ne se rendit compte tout de suite que le chanteur s'était levé et qu'il avait claqué la porte de la salle. Content de lui , le leader partit s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils individuels , sous le regard médusés de ses amis. Die fondit alors sur lui et l'agrippa par la chemise.

- T'es fier de toi ?!

Kaoru releva les yeux vers lui et le roux distingua pendant quelques brèves secondes une lueur de douleur avant qu'il ne reprenne son regard froid.

- Parfaitement.

Il lâcha sa chemise et se recula un peu , complètement dégoûté.

- Mais tu te fous de qui Kaoru ?! Tu te rends compte du mal que tu crées actuellement hein ?!

- Die..

Il prit un air las et tourna la tête vers le coté , regardant sans les voir ses deux amis.

- Tu crois que je fais ça de bonté de coeur ? Tant mieux qu'il ait mal maintenant..

Les yeux de Die s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Kaoru avait-il aussi peu conscience qu'il était un beau salaud ? Et Kyo qui l'aimait..

Un gifle partit.

Le brun commença à rire soudainement mais ne fit aucun geste pour atténuer la douleur émanant de son visage.

- Je ne comprends pas comment il peut t'aimer. Tu ne le mérites pas. , murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir à la recherche du petit blond.

Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ?

Le silence avait une nouvelle fois emplit la petite salle et Toshiya s'était assit à son tour sur le canapé , à coté de Shinya. Tous deux observaient le leader le regard dans le vide , son expression toujours aussi indifférente.

- Kao..?

Le brun leva la tête vers le bassiste qui lui fit un sourire gêné tout en bougeant nerveusement ses doigts. Il laissa échapper un grognement et attendit la suite.

- On.. euh peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le batteur se tapa la tête avec le revers de sa main , à défaut de le faire avec la tête de Toshiya. C'était vraiment très fin pour amener le sujet.

Cependant il observa la réaction de leur leader et fut encore plus surpris que tout à l'heure. Le visage de Kaoru reflétait tout sauf de l'indifférence en cet instant.

Il semblait comme mélancolique et des plus torturé.

Le roux se leva et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

- Kaoru.. On ne peut t'aider si tu ne nous dis rien. On est là pour toi.

Et aussi pour Die et Kyo. Seulement moins il parlerait d'eux plus vite il pourrait connaître le sujet de leur dispute , il en était convaincu.

Malheureusement Kaoru n'était pas du genre à se confier rapidement et pour clore la discussion il se leva , se dégageant donc de Shinya et s'avança vers sa fille tout en lâchant une phrase.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas la peine. Ne vous occupez pas de moi.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le bassiste et le batteur regardèrent avec espoir le ou les arrivants avant d'afficher une mine déçue et grave. Die était seul. Il n'avait donc pas trouvé Kyo.

Voyant le roux prendre ses affaires et s'en aller sans un mot , Shinya se leva en quatrième vitesse , s'excusa auprès de Kaoru qui devrait annuler la répétition , prit à son tour ses affaires et courut après le guitariste roux. S'il ne pouvait avoir d'informations venant de leur leader eh bien il demanderait à Die.

Restait donc dans la salle à présent un bassiste qui se demandait quoi faire , un guitariste complètement ailleurs et une petite fille dormant paisiblement.

A Suivre

_Eh ben il a prit son temps pour venir ce chapitre XD_

_C'est une sorte de cadeau de Noël que je vous offre comme je ne pourrai rien poster avant quelques jours UU_

_Bonne vacances à toutes , passez un joyeux Noël et une bonne fin d'année_

_Pour moi mon cadeau sera des review ne èé_

_kisouilles_

_Shiaru._


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Last glance

Auteur : Shiaru

Pairing : Bon... c'est pas compliqué ne v.v

Genre : Yaoi , drama , angst

Spoiler : Bah.. comme si j'allais en donner . J'suis pas blonde moi.. ne vise personne et n'est vraiment pas blonde hum

_Rappel du dernier chapitre : Après une dispute entre Die et Kaoru , Kyo s'est enfuit et la répétition est annulée. Shinya et Toshiya essayent de tirer les vers du nez du leader mais il refuse de parler et Die , de retour ( dans Kyo ) , repart mais cette fois avec Shinya. Reste donc Kaoru et Toshiya.. Ah et la petite aussi xD_

Mot de l'auteur : Alors euh je tape ce chapitre sous la menace de Ryû-sama et de san XD Eh vi une nouvelle fois UU

J'suis une auteur opprimée.. Comment ça on me croit pas ? -o-

**Chapitre 3 : Où un petit chanteur blond sait s'y faire avec les bébés.**

- Kaoru ?

- Hm ?

Le leader releva la tête de ses partitions et se tourna vers le bassiste qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

- Est-ce que je peux y aller aussi ?

Le brun étouffa un soupir résigné et fourra ses feuilles dans son sac avant de répondre sèchement.

- De toute façon on ne va pas faire grand chose sans guitariste , batteur et chanteur donc vas-y.

- Merciii , cria-t-il de sa voix aiguë avant de se précipiter sur la porte , son sac à la main.

La porte se referma doucement derrière lui , troublant le silence qui s'était installé durant une courte durée. Kaoru observa sa fille regarder partout avant de grimacer.

Intrigué , il s'approcha d'elle et la petite se mit alors à pleurer.

Complètement paniqué , il déglutit difficilement avant de demander :

- Hey , ne pleure pas , qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu as faim ? Soif ?

Le leader à présent n'avait justement plus trop l'air d'un leader tellement il semblait dépassé par les évènements. La porte grinça tout d'un coup légèrement et Kyo apparut , la mine sombre , avant de voir le tableau assez comique qui lui faisait face :

Kaoru , les yeux humides et la mine d'un petit chien perdu.

Et la petite Tomoe en train de pleurer.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et le brun se tourna enfin vers lui , s'attendant en fait à voir Toshiya. La surprise se peigna alors sur son visage avant de paraître extrêmement soulagé. Mais soulagé de quoi ?

De voir que son chanteur était toujours en vie après les horreurs qu'il lui avait sorties ? Il soupira d'un air las avant de s'avancer timidement vers celui qui était à la fois son bourreau et celui pour qui il se damnerait. Il s'arrêta une fois à leur hauteur et demanda en utilisant le peu d'assurance qui lui restait encore.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Si t'as un moyen pour qu'elle la boucle , je veux bien.

Le blonde saisit doucement la fragile enfant avant de la poser sur la table , à présent vide de toutes partitions. Kaoru assista alors , éberlué , au changement de couches traditionnel mais pourtant assez efficace. Une fois sa fille changée , il l'observa s'endormir dans les bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui lui aussi observait la petite , un sourire absent plaqué sur les lèvres.

Elle avait le même nez que son père et la même bouche , c'était assez troublant de retrouver deux des éléments qui , pour lui , représentaient le brun sur une petite fille. Mais après tout n'étaient-ils pas père et fille ? C'était donc logique. Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence pesant avant qu'il ne détourne son regard vers le leader de son coeur.

Kaoru le dévisageait , le regard exprimant tellement de choses à la fois qu'il en fut troublé.

Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ainsi ? Il ne veut pourtant plus rien à voir avec moi.

Son sourire devint triste et il baissa la tête. Il espérait à ce point recevoir un peu d'attention de la part du brun qu'il ne voyait pas que celui-ci regardait Tomoe et seulement elle.

Il commença à la border doucement , murmurant de temps à autre des paroles provenant de Fukai , le relaxant grandement.

Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de demander quelque chose qui lui pendait au bout des lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? Où sont les autres ?

Le guitariste referma ses propres bras sur lui , la voix quasi éteinte de son ami lui ayant donné l'impression d'être gelé de la tête aux pieds.

L'état de Kyo le blessait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Mais il était bien trop fier et orgueilleux pour le montrer.

- Die.. Est parti à ta recherche. Comme tu peux le voir il ne t'a pas trouvé et est reparti avec Shinya.

Il observa minutieusement ses réactions et s'étonna de froncer automatiquement les sourcils en voyant un léger sourire touché se peindre sur ses lèvres.

Il se renfrogna alors , détournant les yeux.

- Et Toshiya vient de partir , la répet' étant annulée , finit-il sèchement.

- Oh , fit simplement le chanteur avant de s'éloigner pour prendre son sac , la petite toujours calée dans ses bras.

Une fois son sac dans la main gauche il se ravança vers le leader , déposant son sac à coté de lui et lui tendit Tomoé , tout en étant incapable de soutenir son regard qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à lui.

Kaoru posa ses mains un peu gauchement sur les siennes pour ne pas la faire tomber et Kyo n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir à ce contact, le brun ayant presque directement retiré celles-ci. Le blond se mordit la lèvre avant d'imiter un pâle sourire et de reculer légèrement. Il caressa timidement la joue de la petite endormie tout en se refusant de le regarder.

J'enchaîne vraiment les gaffes. A se demander ce que je peux bien faire ici..

Il la lui tendit alors à nouveau , se retenant de frissonner en sentant leurs mains se frôler ce coup-ci. Une fois l'enfant passée à son ami , il se recula rapidement.

Seulement le fait d'être passée des bras de Kyo à ceux de son père l'avait réveillée et elle émit un cri frustré en se voyant éloigner du jeune homme.

Cette réaction lui fit lâcher un petit sourire avant qu'il ne la reprenne délicatement dans ses bras , la berçant tendrement à nouveau en observant le sol d'un air absent.

- Pardon.

Le blond cala alors sa tête dans le petit cou et y respira sa bonne odeur. Une odeur rassurante et reposante , du même type que le parfum de son père.

Il adorait son odeur et avait rêvé plus d'une fois être lové dans ses bras. Et cela le torturait toujours un peu plus à mesure qu'il y repensait.

Il frotta délicatement le dos de Tomoé avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front.

Elle est si mignonne. J'ai envie de la câliner.. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Il baissa la tête , se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

Il la redéposa alors définitivement dans les bras de son père en détournant le regard , saisissant ses affaires à nouveau et se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Kyo attend s'il te plaît ! Je ne comprends pas , fit Kaoru en s'avançant , la petite s'endormant au fur et à mesure dans ses bras.

Il ne se retourna pas , cependant il daigna répondre quelque chose.

- Je.. ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à comprendre.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Le blond secoua la tête tristement.

- De quoi donc à part ce que je ressens pour toi ? Pardon d'éprouver ça , de te gêner par la même occasion et puis.. ne t'inquiète pas , je resterai bien loin de toi et de ta fille.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte , le coeur lourd. Mais le leader fut plus rapide et attrapa d'un coup sec son poignet , le retournant vers lui et affrontant son regard chocolat quelque peu humide.

- S'il te plaît patiente deux secondes , je prends les affaires de Tomoe et on va discuter chez moi.

Kyo allait refuser directement en détournant le regard , il trouvait que ce qu'il lui demandait était un supplice qu'il ne supporterait pas.

Kaoru insista néanmoins , le suppliant pratiquement.

- Je t'en prie... Dadpoule.. [1 On doit parler.

Et là il ne comprit pas pourquoi il cessa tout résistance et attendit patiemment son ami malgré cette drôle d'appellation.

Peut être avait-il compris que cette discussion allait marquer un tournant dans leur relation ?

Même si un tournant avait déjà été marqué depuis l'annonce de ses sentiments..

Il redoutait ce moment où il devrait s'exprimer pleinement , complètement à nu devant l'homme qu'il aimait.

Pourquoi le redouter ? Parce qu'il l'aimait , que son amour commençait à le bouffer complètement de l'intérieur et qu'il ne savait où cette conversation allait les mener.

Ou peut-être allait-il les mener à la fin du cauchemar éveillé qu'ils vivaient tous les deux de manière si différente depuis plus d'une semaine ? Peut être..

oo

- Die ?

Seul le silence lui répondu , celui bien lourd et pesant , très éloigné du silence reposant et agréable. Le batteur commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour son aîné.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de celui ci et il baissa les yeux , ne répondant toujours pas à l'appel de son ami.

Shinya se redressa dans son fauteuil , croisa les bras et l'observa quelques secondes.

Depuis l'instant où ils étaient sortis de la salle jusqu'à leur entrée chez le roux et jusqu'à maintenant même , il semblait complètement ailleurs.

Mais où ?

- Die !

Il releva la tête en sursautant , manquant de s'étaler par terre. Il l'observa tout d'abord incrédule avant de constater qu'il était chez lui.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien , ni du fait qu'ils étaient chez lui ni du fait que Shinya l'avait appelé.

Zut.

- Désolé.. je réfléchissais , fit-il en lui lançant un piteux sourire d'excuse.

Ce fut le tour de Shinya de soupirer mais cette fois-ci de mécontentement.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ?

- Expliquer quoi , répondit d'un faux air étonné le guitariste.

Le roux fronça les sourcils de mécontentement avant d'abattre son poing sur l'accoudoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous trois actuellement ?! D'abord Kaoru qui fait des sous-entendus , Kyo qui se barre et toi complètement dans la lune ! J'ai le droit de demander des explications non tu crois pas ?

Le guitariste baissa les yeux vers le sol pour éviter de rencontrer son regard. L'idée de parler de ce qui le tourmentait à son ami lui semblait tentante mais lui faisait atrocement peur , ne comprenant pas lui même son comportement. Car il n'était pas vraiment concerné dans cette histoire. Il avait un pied dedans et l'autre à l'extérieur.

Un soupir lui échappa pour la énième fois et le batteur reprit la parole.

- Je crois que m'en parler t'aiderait tu sais ? Ce n'est pas bon de toujours tout garder pour soi tu le sais pourtant , fit-il en essayant sans succès de capter son regard. C'est toi qui m'a dit ça tu t'en souviens ? Tu n'as plus foi en tes propres paroles maintenant ? ajouta-t-il en souriant faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas ça , gémit-il lourdement.

- Alors quoi ! Parle moi , explique moi Die.

Il releva les yeux vers lui d'un mouvement sec et les plongea dans ceux attentifs et soucieux de son ami. Un pincement au coeur lui vint en voyant celui-ci. Avait-il le même regard lorsque c'était lui qui essayait de parler avec le chanteur de ce qui tourmentait le jeune blond ? Un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres avant de s'effacer rapidement. Et il rebaissa les yeux.

- Je ne le supporte pas , finit-il par dire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Kaoru. Je ne supporte pas qu'il le traite de cette manière ! cracha-t-il. Kyo n'a rien fait pour mériter ça ! Rien ! Alors pourquoi ?!

Shinya mit quelques secondes pour se reprendre , la détresse et la rage dans la voix de son ami l'ayant complètement cloué sur place.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la situation soit aussi grave et compliquée ?

- Quoi ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ou peut être ne voulait-il pas vraiment comprendre , refusant de voir les problèmes qui faisaient face au groupe depuis quelque temps déjà.

Die secoua faiblement la tête avant de répondre , se pinçant au passage la lèvre inférieur , de peur de dire à la fois trop ou trop peu de choses. Mais il devait au moins en parler , ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

- Kyo l'aime Shinya. Sincèrement et désespérément.

Son regard s'obscurcit petit à petit en prononçant ces quelques mots. Il n'avait beau pas être concerné directement , cela le touchait profondément.

Peut-être même trop ?

- Et Kaoru ne l'a pas accepté. Fin de l'histoire , finit-il rageusement.

La colère bouillonnait à nouveau dans ses veines en repensant à la scène de toute à l'heure et il se fit violence pour rester sagement assis sur le fauteuil. Le souvenir du visage de Kyo indifférent lui revint soudainement en mémoire et il se prit la tête entre ses longues et grandes mains.

- Je n'en peux plus , cela me bouffe autant qu'eux.

Shinya se leva alors , n'écoutant que sa raison et non ses pensées complètement perdues.

Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule du roux et la serra fortement , voulant lui faire part d'un peu de sa 'force'. Die baissa la tête et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

Le batteur émit un long soupir avant de se aller contre le fauteuil du roux.

la situation était en effet bien compliquée.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Il secoua faiblement la tête , un pénible sourire collé sur les lèvres.

- Si seulement je le savais.

oo

Il osait à peine avancer dans l'appartement , son coeur battant follement la chamade et sa gorge était devenue sèche à force de redouter le moment où ils devraient parler. Ses mains moites se tordaient inlassablement et ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les lieux. Ce qu'il avait devant lui le sidérait. Le leader qui , autrefois avait des feuilles un peu partout et des affaires traînant ici et là , avait à présent un digne appartement de père de famille : les affaires pour bébé étaient posées dans un des coins de la pièce et l'endroit regorgeant auparavant de feuilles étaient maintenant en ordre et complètement propres ; ce qui laissa un Kyo médusé et abasourdi. Un bébé pouvait-il changer autant de choses dans la vie d'un homme froid mais tout aussi tendre du leader de Dir en grey ?

Une main le poussa soudain à avancer et il se retrouva seul en plein milieu du salon , Kaoru disparaissant rapidement dans sa chambre , la petite dans les bras. Il était terriblement tendu et se raidissait à chaque petit bruit suspect. L'horloge faisant un habituel tic-tac , les poissons rouges se cognant contre la vitre de l'aquarium et une petite mélodie presque murmurée.

Intrigué il ferma les yeux , se laissant envahir par ce joli air fredonné par le guitariste depuis la chambre.

La voix de Kaoru chantonnant pour endormir sa fille lui faisait battre le coeur à tout rompre et il se sentit honteux sans pour autant s'arrêter de l'écouter. Il aimait son visage , son sourire , ses petites mains , son caractère et par dessus tout.. sa voix.

Une voix grave et sensuelle à la voix , dure et tendre à la fois , capable de vous rassurer d'une seule parole.. Cette même voix qui lui faisait hérisser les poils sur sa peau de plaisir. Il soupira doucement. Il se faisait du mal à force de penser et de repenser à chaque fois à son leader. Ou du moins y penser comme il le faisait actuellement. Mais surtout , il se trouvait abject , après tout il venait juste de perdre la femme de son enfant , il n'avait pas besoin d'un amoureux transi dans les pattes.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de son corps aux fines courbes avant que Kaoru ne surgisse de la chambre et d'un geste souple , ferma la porte.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire et le coeur de Kyo se fissura un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu Kaoru lui faire un sourire ?

Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais plus..

Il se passa machinalement en tremblant un peu , la main dans ses cheveux et suivit Kaoru lorsqu'il disparut dans ce qu'il savait être la cuisine. Le brun était appuyé contre la cuisinière et observait ses pieds , laissant ainsi le chanteur s'asseoir sur un des tabourets présent dans la pièce sans être gêné par son regard.

Quelques longues secondes passèrent où il ne cessa de jouer avec les baguettes posées sur la table et refusa de croiser le regard du leader , maintenant posé sur lui. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir et il avait peur.. Mais de quoi ? Car après tout il savait déjà pertinemment que Kaoru ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui , vu comment il l'avait enfoncé plus profond que terre. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas , après tout il avait eu raison de réagir ainsi.

C'est tout ce que je mérite de toute façon , je l'ai cherché et je l'ai trouvé.

- Kyo ?

Son corps tout entier se raidit d'un coup et il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même. Sa gorge atrocement nouée lui faisait mal mais il répondit cependant.

- Oui ?

- Je.. Tu veux bien lever les yeux et me regarder.. ! S'il te plaît , ajouta-t-il , sachant pertinemment qu'il avait un peu parlé sèchement.

Il se mordit la lèvre violemment , essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. Ceux là même qu'ils détestaient mais qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Je stresse vraiment trop.. Mais saisit-il au moins ce qu'il me demande ? Veux tu donc tant me mettre à bout Kaoru..? J'aimerais tellement savoir.

Ses yeux finirent donc par se lever vers le guitariste et il sentit un long frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Le regard de celui qu'il aimait était si profond et sérieux. La peur se fit alors plus grande et il s'accrocha à la table pour ne pas partir en courant.

Un pâle sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres fines du brun et il croisa les bras , comme un peu plus tôt au local. Le regard de Kyo était tellement éteint.

Kyo..

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Il secoua la tête , un air peiné collé sur son visage. Un vague sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres pleines mais chaque mot , chaque parole prononcée était un véritable supplice pour lui.

Si tu ne sais pas quoi me dire pourquoi vouloir me parler ? Tu es si égoïste avec moi.. Kaoru..

Il finit par baisser les yeux vers le sol , ne supportant plus la vue de ce qu'il désirait ardemment.

Finis-en je t'en supplie..

- Alors je n'ai rien à faire ici..

- Si , dit-il précipitamment. Je.. Je ne peux pas laisser la situation s'aggraver. Il faut parler.

Le guitariste prit une grande inspiration et releva le menton du blond avant de commencer à parler.

- Tes sentiments pour moi.. sont effrayants , je te l'accorde. Tu m'annonces ça la veille de.. de sa mort et moi que dois-je faire ne ? J'ai maintenant une gosse à élever seul et toi.. Toi tu me regardes sans arrêt dans l'espoir d'un signe , d'un geste ou d'une réponse envers tes sentiments. Mais je.. je ne t'aime pas Kyo !

Il se força à rester stoïque devant ces derniers mots et refusa de sentir les larmes picoter ses yeux.

Écoute le Tooru , écoute le et fais toi une raison. Aie mal à en crever mais écoute.

- Je.. n'éprouve vraiment pas la même chose que toi. J'aimerais que cela soit le cas mais non.. Je ne veux pas te mentir , tu ne m'attires pas. je suis désol..

Là le chanteur ne put retenir une larme de couler. Une seule. Mais celle de trop cependant.

Il se détacha de son emprise , le coupant donc dans son monologue et lui tourna le dos d'un seul coup.

- Je t'en prie tais toi. J'ai bien compris.

Il porta la main à son visage et se frotta vigoureusement les joues.

Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores et pour lesquelles tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser..

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici , de ce cocon devenu trop étroit pour lui et qui maintenant l'empêchait de respirer.

Il se leva , saisit sa veste et franchit la porte de la cuisine , se dirigeant vers le salon.

Quand j'aurai quitté cet appartement.. Je.. ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici. Et je tairai ces sentiments.

Il s'en fit la promesse.

- Je m'en vais.

Il sentit le brun lui courir après et il s'arrêta une fois arrivé dans le hall d'entrée , prêt à bondir sur la poignée de la porte pour s'enfuir.

Plus que quelques minutes.. et je m'en irai.

- Je.. M'excuse. Je resterai bien loin de toi.

Le blond baissa la tête , ses épaules tremblant sous l'effet des émotions passant vitesse grand V chez leur propriétaire.

Plus que quelques instants.. et ce sera fini.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement et pose un pied dans le couloir.

Plus que quelques secondes..

Il commença alors à partir , ne se retournant pas.

Plus.. rien. C'est fini.

A cette pensée les larmes lui revinrent à nouveau aux yeux et il amena ses mains tremblantes à son visage pour la seconde fois.

Il ne les laissa pas dévaler ses joues , il étouffa simplement ses lourds sanglots d'homme.

Des pas se font entendre derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas.

A quoi bon ?

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule , le faisant se retourner.

- Laissez moi..

Il continua à se cacher dans ses longues mains habiles.

Je ne veux pas que l'on me regarde. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?

Kaoru..

Il étouffa un énième sanglot.

- Kyo..

oo

Il s'arrêta , s'appuya contre le mur lui faisant face et tenta de reprendre sa respiration actuellement chaotique.

Impatient , ignorant les traces de larmes sur ses joues , il s'acharna sur le bouton à hauteur de son épaule et qui était pratiquement invisible à cette heure de la nuit.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal à force de retenir ses sanglots refoulés.

- Di.. e ? Ouvre.. Je t'en.. prie !

- Kyo ?

**A Suivre.**

**[1 Je l'aiiiiiii faiiiiiiiiit èé ca casse le truc UU mais bon v.v dadpoule - trippage pour san et Ryû-sama èé**

**Waouw..**

**Sincèrement je ne pensais pas réussir à finir cette dernière scène.**

**Et franchement je l'aime ! Je veux pas la modifier '''**

**Vu le nombre de jours qu'il m'a fallu pour la faire.. Je suis contente de moi , c'est rare u.u**

**Mais est-ce qu'elle vous a plue à vous ? '''**

**It's the question..**

**And I want to have got your answers uu**

**pas sûre que sa phrase soit juste**

**Tant pis '**

**N'oubliez pas les review cc Ca me motive moi xD**

**Big bisous , on se retrouve peut être prochainement pour la suite de Shinryôsho héhé.. Ca dépend de vous XD**

**Shiaru.**


End file.
